La chambre mauve
by Shinoya
Summary: [OS  UA  3x4x3 shonen ai]Un couloir aux murs tapissés de papier autrefois couleur d’or mais qui ne tient aujourd’hui que de l’ocre un peu passé. Des appliques murales éclairent le passage, un doré élimé qui laisse percer le fer forgé.


Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Genre : Euh? U.A. 3x4x3 shonen-ai.

Notes de l'auteur : Fini les études ! Je serai un peu plus rapide, pour mes longues histoires. C'est promis. Valà, un truc un peu bizarre mais bon :p . bonne lecture.

**Pour Sou ! Merci de m'avoir inspirée XD **Analysons, analysons XD

¤¤¤

**La chambre mauve**

¤¤¤

Un long couloir, long et étroit, le genre de couloir qui s'étire presque à perte de vue, et dont on peut à peine deviner le bout, même si on sait qu'il est là. Parce que forcément, selon toute logique, chaque couloir doit avoir une fin. Un couloir aux murs tapissés de papier autrefois couleur d'or mais qui ne tient aujourd'hui que de l'ocre un peu passé. Des appliques murales éclairent le passage, un doré élimé qui laisse percer le fer forgé. Des feuilles d'or très fines avaient été posées sur le métal, autrefois finement ouvragées.

Rien d'autre.

Un long couloir, quelques portes et des appliques murales intemporelles. Même passées elles restaient étrangement envoûtantes.

Tout comme le secret entourant cette aile du château. L'aile interdite, presque comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Mais cela n'avait rien d'un film d'horreur ; cela n'avait rien d'un film tout court, si ce n'est cette légère irréalité, l'impression de se trouver entre deux mondes, entre deux temps, sans pour autant appartenir à aucun.

La chambre mauve.

La réalité est déjà si dure à définir, pour lui.

Petit homme d'un grand monde qui a grandi hors du temps, dans un château presque en Espagne. Presque. S'il n'y avait eu cette douleur d'exister, de ressentir avant les autres et de ne savoir faire confiance, ç'aurait pu être l'Espagne. Mais ce n'était « que » ça.

Grand homme d'un petit monde aux manières désuètes et aux règles trop convenues qu'il n'avait su comprendre. Qui n'avaient su le comprendre. Seul fils d'une famille très puissante, depuis qu'elle s'est faite un nom, en reniant le sien.

« Winner » sonnait tellement mieux.

Et aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui il a l'âge d'être un homme ; on a décidé pour lui. Il serait l'Homme de la famille. Lui qui ne se sentait rien du tout à force de trop sentir les autres. On lui avait parlé d'empathie, de sensibilité, de mal de vivre et d'hôpital. Rien ne l'avait éclairé, pas vraiment.

Mais on a décidé qu'aujourd'hui il serait un homme, alors on le conduit dans la chambre mauve.

Lui qui n'aime que le vert.

Couleur omniprésente, qu'on ne voit pas toujours alors qu'elle se bat pour exister. La couleur de l'eau un peu sale, aux abords d'un fleuve de presque boue, là d'où il vient, la couleur des feuilles de palmier, un vert un peu sec, pas si brillant qu'on le croit. Puis surtout la couleur du vert dans les zones tempérées. Le vert d'un chêne ou même d'un sapin, le vert tranchant et fort, ancré dans la terre. Le vert dans lequel il s'isole, toujours, la seule couleur qui l'apaise.

Pourtant on le conduit dans la chambre mauve.

Un grand miroir tranche le couloir ; il sursaute à sa propre vue. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Le miroir avait été travaillé, presque dépoli, ne laissant refléter qu'une grisaille un peu rosée. Ses cheveux blonds semblent presque blancs, comme son regard un peu vide. Il a toujours trouvé ses yeux trop clairs.

- Avance, Quatre, ce n'est plus très loin.

Derrière lui, une procession. Le couloir est étroit, la file est longue. Son père, ses sœurs, ses tantes, cousins, cousines, toute la famille en fait… Pourtant il ne s'est jamais senti aussi seul.

Petite marionnette dans sa tour d'ivoire, dans sa chambre aux murs blancs et aux tableaux enneigés. Cette étrange substance qu'il aurait peut-être eu l'occasion de voir, en arrivant en Europe. Deux ans qu'il était là pourtant. Il n'avait jamais neigé.

Petit prince qui regarde la lune pâle aux reflets d'argent, qui s'étonne de sa froideur pourtant magnétique, envoûtante.

On le conduit dans la chambre mauve.

Il sait qu'on se relayera devant la porte, que chacun viendra déposer un présent pour attendre son retour, en espérant que le voyage soit bref. Il n'avait jamais vu personne y entrer ; il ne savait pas ce qui s'y passait.

Juste cette légende surannée qu'il pensait irréelle. Il avait tant d'autres préoccupations… On ne lui a dit que ce matin, qu'il y entrerait. Pourtant les autres semblent savoir depuis longtemps.

Juste un détail. Un détail si insignifiant que même lui, qui était si précis d'ordinaire, n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Il est un enfant de l'aube, né juste après la cinquième lune d'octobre. La lune pleine et ronde s'était teintée de rouge, alors que les entrailles de sa mère se déchiraient, peu avant son premier cri. Sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie, pauvre de lui.

Il eut envie de sourire. Il était juste le dernier né d'une ironie mordante, le laissant à demi orphelin, incarnant la cicatrice encore boursouflée qui avait déchiré sa famille.

Et déjà si petit la douleur des autres lui avait vrillé les tempes, elle fut apprise avant la plus infime notion de langage. Enfant d'une pleine lune, la cinquième, celui qui naîtra dans la mort vivra par elle, et devra traverser la chambre mauve.

Voilà la seule explication à laquelle il aurait jamais droit. Personne ne savait.

Il fallait juste respecter le rite, la légende. Dire qu'il ne voyait là qu'un mythe amusant, une histoire de famille qui rendait la sienne un peu mystérieuse.

Il fallait un héros tragique, sur fond de prédictions effrayantes.

Evidemment, c'était nécessaire.

« Il se lèvera dans le sang et la lune le saluera. Mais c'est à l'aube qu'il ouvrira les yeux. »

Traduction approximative, le texte était ancien et il n'est pas franchement calé dans cette langue. Il se rappelle pourtant. C'était onirique et très doux, une belle histoire un peu tragique ; il n'avait pas su s'il devait sourire ou pleurer à la fin.

Il arrive parfois que son cerveau mémorise sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Il mémorise les émotions plus facilement que les mots, pourtant ceux-ci reviennent sans difficultés. Enfin, juste quelques uns. Les dates sont floues et appartiennent à un calendrier qui n'existe plus, il ne comprend pas tout. Des bribes simplement. Après tout il n'y avait accordé que quelques minutes, à cet ouvrage qui traînait dans la bibliothèque.

« Il descendra de la tour pour traverser la chambre mauve »

Il n'était descendu d'aucune tour et pourtant on l'avait désigné. Parce c'était forcément lui, sensible, attentif, intelligent, docile. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Lui qui avait vu sa famille se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Lui, le démon qui avait tué sa propre engeance selon certains. Lui, l'ange aux yeux pâles et tristes, selon d'autres.

Les temps changeaient mais leurs coutumes n'avaient pas changées. Il avait simplement suivi un code, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quelle religion. Où était la différence ? Des symboles, des supports qui servent à fixer l'esprit, une ritualisation quelconque… D'aucuns seraient scandalisés par ce raisonnement, mais peu importe. Peu importe puisqu'il ne l'a jamais affiché, se contentant de suivre gentiment les codes, dans sa famille comme en société.

Deux mondes étranges, atemporels, si distincts et pourtant semblables. La chambre mauve semblait surréaliste. Un genre de réalité supérieur fondé sur une quelconque association d'images. Certains philosophes affirment que le surréalisme confère une toute-puissance au rêve. Qui sait.

Le couloir défile et son esprit se perd dans cette ligne trop droite, il vagabonde parce qu'il n'a jamais su faire que ça, trop rapide pour pouvoir s'attacher longtemps à une seule pensée.

La porte apparaît devant lui si vite qu'il croit un instant que le couloir se déchire. Le bout de ses doigts picote un peu et ses yeux se troublent depuis un moment déjà. Peut-être le thé qu'on lui a fait boire tout à l'heure, pendant la préparation. Sa tante lui parlait alors de « chambre à rêve » mais il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Il avait fait une sieste depuis.

Juste avant le vœu de silence imposé à la famille, il avait eu droit à une seule question. Des milliers se bousculaient dans son esprit. Puis il avait murmuré. Face à son père, d'une voix trop basse, un peu cassée.

- Que dois-je faire ?

« Il se relèvera dans le sang et portera la douleur des siens »

Etrangement il avait su en posant la question qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, même si lui avait donné le droit de demander.

Il touche la porte du bout des doigts puis se tourne, plantant son regard dans les yeux de son père. Les mêmes yeux que lui, un rien trop bleus pour son pays. L'homme qui l'a élevé baisse la tête et s'incline un peu, le saluant. Il dit quelques mots dans une langue que Quatre ne comprend pas, puis se tourne, dos à la porte, dos à son fils. Il entame un chant étrange et Quatre écarquille les yeux, alors que chacun se tourne. Les visages disparaissent un à un, doucement, en rythme. Le dernier visage, et il comprend que c'est son tour.

Alice au pays des merveilles.

Il sourit.

Une simple poignée, assez banale, qui tourne facilement. Une porte qui grince un peu mais qui n'offre pas de résistance, elle glisse doucement. Une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, aucune notion de distance, de taille, de grandeur, juste un vide empli de noir et de tâches luminescentes parce que ses yeux ont du mal à s'habituer.

Un pas vers le vide, un pas dans le néant.

Il se retourne et ferme derrière lui. Il ne veut pas des grands effets dramatiques, pas de porte qui se ferme toute seule, pas de héros qui se jette sur la poignée en constatant qu'elle ne s'ouvrira plus. Pas de tout ça, non merci, pas pour lui.

Il n'est pas un héros.

Son sourire s'accentue.

Il avance de trois pas, droit devant lui.

Il ne porterait pas les douleurs de ce maudit clan.

De sa famille maudite.

Il s'étire et frissonne.

Un simple pantalon de toile blanc sur un corps nu.

La température de la pièce semble s'ajuster en quelques secondes.

L'atmosphère change. Quatre voit le bleu avant que la couleur n'apparaisse vraiment. Pas de décor, juste un vaste vide qui avait quelque chose du velours bleu, une sensation très étrange. Il aperçut un fauteuil à quelques mètres devant lui.

Velours bleu, magnifique.

Il s'installe ; il prend ses aises. Les coins de ses lèvres remontent malgré lui et il penche la tête en arrière, profitant de cette étrange brise qui lui caresse les cheveux. Il ferme les yeux, confiant.

D'autres mots reviennent le hanter.

Un autre livre avait retenu son attention, il y a quelques temps déjà. Un livre qui évoquait le sacrifice d'une mère, une engeance maudite et une famille où grouillait la vermine. Une naissance dans le sang saluée par la lune écarlate. Une aube claire qui vient prendre l'enfant de la nuit. Enfant de la nuit, enfant de l'aube ? Que d'imagerie…Un livre où l'enfant maudit éteindrait sa propre race, en entrant dans la « chambre du temps ».

Des similitudes ? Peut-être, oui.

Pour qui voulait en voir, en fait.

Il caresse l'accoudoir du bout des doigts. C'est à la fois doux et râpeux. Un simple fauteuil « une place » dans lequel il se sent à l'aise. Il a envie de fermer les yeux alors que sa tête tourne. Il sent la pièce changer un peu, comme si des murs s'installaient sans qu'il ne les voie.

Une nouvelle réalité se définit.

Des lueurs s'allument au fond, trop loin pour qu'il puisse clairement les définir. Elles se rapprochent et prennent forme, autour de lui. Des bougies placées sous des photophores bleus. Comme si le voile du décor se levait, comme si elles avaient toujours été là. C'est juste lui qui ne les avaient pas vues...

Etrange impression.

Du bleu, partout, le bleu des photophores, électrique, agressif, le bleu pastel des murs, un peu délavé, le bleu roi du tissu, le bleu orage des meubles qu'il découvre peu à peu, toujours assis dans son velours confortable.

Il repense à l'autre livre.

A vrai dire, les deux auraient pu lui correspondre, et les deux auraient pu parler de quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a toujours des similitudes (même troublantes) pour qui veut en voir. Il en revenait toujours à cette constatation. On ne « croit » pas ; on choisit de croire. Et il n'avait pas encore choisi, même si grâce à l'histoire de l'enfant maudit, il s'était senti moins seul.

Parce qu'ils étaient deux.

Parce qu'il y en avait eu deux autres, avant eux.

Il s'étire encore ; il se sent étrangement mou. Il n'est pas particulièrement pudique mais n'apprécie pas l'idée d'être torse nu. Une migraine, presque douce. Il la sent poindre dans un coin de sa tête, il sait qu'elle va s'étirer. Vite. Il sait qu'il n'aura pas le temps de s'y attendre que déjà la douleur viendra par flashs. Deux à dix secondes en général, parfois plus. Les médecins n'ont jamais rien diagnostiqué. Ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir mal.

L'éclair de douleur passé, les photophores sont devenus rougeâtres.

La pièce change autour de lui ; il ne s'en étonne pas vraiment. Elle semble se métamorphoser sans raison, pas même au gré de ses envies, il n'en n'a aucune.

Il observe avec douceur le nouveau décor s'installer. Il sent poindre un relent de rationalité, et si rien de tout cela n'était réel ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, au fond, si ?

Des pas résonnent loin devant lui ; le son se rapproche.

Ses mains deviennent moites, le picotement s'accentue.

De toutes façons il n'y avait jamais cru, à ces histoires. Ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Des légendes, simplement. Des légendes plus dessinées qu'écrites, des légendes auxquelles il n'avait jamais choisi de croire.

Une constatation le frappe, alors qu'il se redresse vivement.

La chambre mauve n'est pas mauve.

Elle est bleue, rouge et or.

Elle s'assombrit doucement et les couleurs s'évanouissent.

Son champ de vision se réduit. A nouveau ses yeux doivent s'habituer.

Les pas reprennent ; ils résonnent dans l'obscurité.

Une démarche lente et souple. Presque féline. Il traîne un peu les pieds. Juste ce qu'il faut.

Quatre sourit. Il n'appréhende pas ; il attend.

Des sons éloignés qui se rapprochent, inexorablement.

Un nouveau ton, une nouvelle couleur. Un écho à ses pensées.

Quatre se lève.

La migraine revient, une vague de douleur. Il ferme les yeux juste un instant. Tout résonne étrangement quand il les ouvre à nouveau.

Emeraude et jade. Partout.

Un peu d'ivoire, dans ses yeux à lui.

Emeraude et jade. Surtout.

Dans les yeux de l'autre.

Il penche la tête un peu sur le côté et tend la main.

Un gardien ? Dans la chambre mauve ?

Rien entre eux, juste de l'air.

Un homme, fait de chair et peut-être de sang.

Quatre a du mal à détacher ses yeux des émeraudes.

L'autre lui prend la main et le fait asseoir à même le sol. L'herbe glisse sous ses doigts.

L'herbe ?

Il est habillé comme lui d'un pantalon de toile blanche. Plus grand, brun, une mâchoire magnifiquement dessinée, puis des yeux surtout, des yeux qui ordonnent sans un mot.

Verts.

Encore ce besoin d'étirements, comme une langueur dans le corps, les muscles.

Quatre s'allonge et regarde le plafond qui n'a rien d'un ciel. Il sent pourtant l'herbe lui chatouiller la nuque.

Petit prince apprivoisé n'éprouve aucune peur, aux côtés de celui qu'il croit connaître.

Pourtant.

A peine le temps d'une inspiration et l'autre est sur lui. Il n'a pas eu le temps de bouger. Un corps au dessus du sien, qui ne le touche pas. Des bras puissants qui encadrent son visage. Et les yeux de jade qui le dévorent, qui le scrutent.

Des lèvres qui frôlent ses tempes, un souffle qui lui caresse les cheveux. L'autre inspire profondément, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître son odeur. Quatre murmure un prénom qu'il ne pensait pas connaître.

- Trowa…

Un sourire contre sa joue, un effleurement, puis le corps s'éloigne.

Un sourire dans les yeux qui lui font face.

- Alors tu as choisi…

Une voix grave un peu rauque. Une voix qui attise ses sens. Une voix qu'il a déjà entendue. Où était-ce déjà ?

Une réflexion étrange. Sans intérêt. Son esprit vagabonde, il s'accroche aux yeux verts.

- La chambre mauve n'est pas mauve. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai choisi ?

- « La chambre mauve » est le récit du premier gardien. Elle était mauve, pour lui.

Quatre fait non de la tête. Il ne dit rien.

- Ton clan possède le récit du premier et du troisième gardien. Tu es le quatrième.

- Le troisième gardien… a écrit « la chambre du temps ».

Trowa sourit. Le vent se lève, l'herbe vacille un peu.

- Pour moi, c'est la chambre du temps. Une éternité, parce que j'ai échoué.

- Chaque gardien avant moi a échoué ?

L'autre sourit. Un étrange sourire. Triste et résigné. Quatre s'approche un peu.

- Le livre…

Trowa hausse les épaules. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance à ses yeux. La légende restait la même, en substance. La chambre mauve, la chambre du temps, la chambre des morts, la chambre des rêves,…

Traverser la chambre pour porter les souffrances d'une famille au sang maudit.

- On partage le même sang ?

Un sourire. Un baiser. Chaste. Mais les lèvres s'effleurent.

Traverser la chambre, peu importe ce qu'on y voyait. Rien n'était réel. Juste la traverser, en héros dramatique. La traverser et puis surtout …

Surtout ne jamais y retourner.

Ne l'avait-il pas toujours su ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Trowa, dans la chambre du temps ?

Le brun lève les yeux au ciel et s'étire.

- Je t'attendais.

¤¤¤

Fin.

¤¤¤

Ne me demandez pas, je sais pas


End file.
